


lay with me

by irisgranger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, sleepy, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisgranger/pseuds/irisgranger
Summary: after non-stop studying for his last test of the semester, jughead becomes extremely tired and won’t let betty take care of him.





	lay with me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first one-shot so don’t judge too much lol!

Betty Cooper has perhaps never seen Jughead Jones this tired in her entire life. Of course, Jughead was a natural night owl, meaning that she always dozed off before he did. In fact, Betty could confidently say that she’s never seen him even close to tired. 

He had recently been overworking himself way more than the normal college student. Betty admired that he was serious about his education and future, but she knew far too well that he didn’t know how to stop when he had overworked himself. “Betts!” Jughead called from across the room. Betty opened the bathroom door, casually pat-drying her wet hair with a towel. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, noticing the large bags under his eyes. “Definitely, but I’m gonna need another coffee.” Jughead claimed, yawning right after he finished his sentence. 

Betty sighed, hanging the towel on a hook by the door. “Why don’t you take a break, Jug. You’ve been looking at that laptop screen for hours, your eyes have got to hurt!”

“Nope. And besides, I haven’t studied enough. This test is the last one of the semester I don’t want to screw it up.” Jughead said, don’t even bothering to look up at Betty. She sighed, plopping down on the bed beside him. “Do you want to grab some dinner from that café on the corner of the street?” Jughead finally took his fingers off of the keys looking up at her. Betty, of course not wanting to say it, noticed how awful he looked. His usually combed hair was unraveling from behind his beanie and it was safe to say he hadn’t showered in a while. “I can’t.” Jughead closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry Betts. As soon as I’m done with this test, we’ve got the whole winter break to get dinner, and watch movies, but not right now.”

Betty nodded, rubbing circles over his palm. “Don’t overwork yourself please.” She gave him a soft smile and stood up. “I told Veronica I would bring her this dress for her date with Arch anyway.” Betty told him, getting up and disappearing into their closet. 

-

Betty was back to their apartment in under an hour, which she considered an accomplishment, considering the fact that Veronica tries to drag out their visits for as long as possible. Of course, going the extra mile, Betty brought Jughead dinner from their favorite café, and a coffee, as requested. 

“Jug?” She called, not hearing a response from their bedroom, where he was when she had left. She creeped into the bedroom, only to find Jughead hanging off of the bed, his eyes closed and soft snores escaping his lips. She smiled a little, and wanted nothing more than to leave him be, but she knew he would never forgive her for doing so. 

She sat down on the edge of their bed, carding her hand through his thick, black mop. Jughead nearly shot up at the touch. “I’m awake! I’m fine!” He ripped open his laptop and began to scroll through his notes again, not even bothering to look at his girlfriend. 

“Jughead.” She grabbed his face with her free hand, pulling it to face her. Betty slowly shut his laptop, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “You’ve done so much studying in just today alone. The test isn’t for another two days. I admire your commitment, and you know that, but I won’t stand around and watch you self-destruct because of a test.” Jughead nodded, closing his eyes. His head melted into her shoulder and his hands gripped the edge of her sweatshirt, which was technically his. 

Betty pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing circles on his back to try and ease his mind. “I brought you a coffee if you want it.” She said finally. “Betts, you didn’t have to do that.” Jughead sighed, gripping her hand like his life depended on it. 

“It’s there if you want it. As long as you don’t stay up too much later.” Betty smiled. Jughead started to make his way into the kitchen leaning against whatever he could for support. She didn’t even know it was possible to be this tired. 

She stayed seated on the bed, but watched her boyfriend struggle to sip the warm coffee without shaking or his eyes shutting every three seconds. Betty sighed, but decided to leave him be and get ready for bed. She wasn’t as tired as Jughead, but after work and class, Betty has never felt so ready to get under the thick covers and sleep. She pulled on a pair of knit shorts in place of her jeans, taking off the little makeup she had put on in the first place. After brushing her teeth she heading back out to the kitchen to find Jughead asleep on a barstool with his head flat to the marble countertops. 

“Oh Jug.” Betty smiled, watching her boyfriend drool onto the corner. She stepped out of the doorway, heading over to his seat. Slowly, Betty began to rub his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Jughead groaned, siting up as slow as possible. 

“Is it morning yet?” He slurred, clearly disoriented. Betty laughed. “No silly. Let’s get you to bed.” 

He didn’t say anything else, only nodding and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his flannel. Betty grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she led him back to the bedroom. Without a word, Jughead flopped down onto the mattress and sighed in defeat. 

“Lay with me?” Jughead muttered through the pillow his face was buried in. 

“Of course.” Betty said softly, peeling back the covers to make room for her. Once they were both in bed, Jughead rolled over and slid his head into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arm around his small waist. She began to run her fingers through his wavy hair and before she knew it, he was fast asleep. 

Betty smiled. “Goodnight, Romeo.”


End file.
